Blue Purity Vern
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 20796 |no = 1350 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 71 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 9, 14, 19, 32, 35, 38, 41 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 8, 23, 18, 14, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56 |bb_distribute = 11, 8, 6, 4, 3, 18, 14, 9, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 16, 12, 8, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |ubb_distribute = 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 11, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = One of the founding members of the Guardians of Meirith. Born half-goddess and half-human, one day she was given a divine mission by a disciple of the Holy Emperor. That mission was to collect the Four Divine Gems scattered around the world, the "worthy ones" who held them, and to establish the Guardians. She gathered these comrades over a long journey, and founded the Guardians of Meirith. It is said she succeeded in her mission, traveling the entire world as their leader and spreading the glory of the Holy Emperor. |summon = Is this the site of my new mission? I am a Guardian. I will fight for you, in order to show the glory of the gods! |fusion = Urgh... Keep pouring power into me... I have cast aside womanhood, in order to gain strength in my human form! |evolution = | hp_base = 4928 |atk_base = 1990 |def_base = 1666 |rec_base = 1773 | hp_lord = 7086 |atk_lord = 2709 |def_lord = 2265 |rec_lord = 2403 | hp_anima = 7978 |rec_anima = 2165 |atk_breaker = 2947 |def_breaker = 2027 |def_guardian = 2503 |rec_guardian = 2284 |def_oracle = 2146 |rec_oracle = 2760 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Luminous Flash |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Oriole Crisis |bbdescription = 14 combo Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% Spark & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Flash Strike: Sangreid |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & adds Water, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% Spark, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Clotho Blight |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage and probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 150% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & 100% vulnerability |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Guardian's Glory |esitem = Meirith Pearl |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, max HP when Meirith Pearl is equipped |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 20797 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Founders of Meirith |addcatname = Vern1 }}